Pokemon: The Untold Stories
by dolphinsarebro
Summary: The story is basically pokemon with a more dark twist. It features original characters and may or may not feature characters from the original series late on.


I awoke in a daze, knowing that that day would be the day that I left the comforts of my home town to become a pokemon trainer. My mom pleaded with me to stay and continue my job at the factory, but I simply couldn't do it anymore. In the lawlessness that preceded the Great War, jobs didn't pay much and there sure as hell wasn't a way for me to further my education. Choosing to be a trainer was the closest thing to a death sentence you could possibly choose as an occupation though. Most of my friends already set out on their journeys many years ago. Some returned successful trainers.. many did not. To understand the situation clearly though, I should probably expound upon the situation our world was and still is in. For as long as anyone can remember, there were humans, there were some animals, and there were pokemon. These complex, horrifying, monster- like entities make up most of the fauna of the land here, if you didn't already know. They possess immense power that leads me to believe that they are in fact superior to us. These powers vary, some can breathe fire, some can cause floods, others cause earthquakes, etc. Basically, there isn't much that at least one pokemon can't do. There have to be around 16 types of them, maybe more, definitely not less. By type of course, I mean the type of powers they have and what they have control over. The natural order of the pokemon world is maintained in part by the fact that different types have their own set of strengths and weaknesses, turning the whole scenario into something akin to a very complex rock paper scissors game.

Anyway, there was a war many years ago, which supposedly started when the pokemon began to realize that they are in many ways superior to we humans. According to what we'd learned from our moms ( notice I didn't say _parents_, I'll get to that in a second) the war was more horrific than any scene one's mind could possibly create or hope to comprehend. Young men, our fathers, were drafted to face battles in which they were pretty much ensured they would not return from. Walls of fire, tidal waves hundreds of feet high, leaf storms that were comparable to whirlwinds of razor blades. You name it. Wherever a majority of the fighting occurred is unknown to most, but it is certain that wherever it was is an uninhabitable shit hole now. Eventually, the fighting ceased mostly due to the invention of these things called pokeballs. Pretty interesting shit. Basically, weakened pokemon are beamed into these spheres that are very small on the outside but apparently contain a paradoxical amount of space on the inside. The pokemon more or less surrendered, but by then it was already much too late. Hundreds of thousands of men had already died, including my father, and the number of survivors was almost nill. In an attempt to keep the peace, people volunteered to be pokemon trainers. Essentially this job means that you are to venture into the great unknown, outside of your respective towns, and capture pokemon for battling purposes. According to scientists, this appeases the pokemon because most of the species are naturally aggressive and training them ensures that their immense powers will only be used on their own kind. Still, volunteering to keep the cycle going and making a vain attempt to maintain order in this world we live in is one hell of a sacrifice. Many trainers try to obtain these things called badges by defeating the top trainer of a specific city. Upon beating them, the trainer presents you with some hokey badge that basically says that they can continue on to the next gym. Keep in mind that this process repeats like 8 times or something. Needless to say, it's a time consuming journey, and that's not even counting the Elite Four, the squad of trainers that people who obtain all the badges attempt to beat. The four brutes are lead by the Pokemon Champion, an arrogant prick who defeated all four trainers preceding the previous champion and kicked his or her ass too. The battles at that level are intense and honor bound, I've heard a few somber stories about trainers making it that far only to be literally killed by the extreme competitors. Indigo Plateau. Shit gets real out there.

Glad that's out of the way. Anyway, I awoke one day finally receiving my pokemon trainer license. The piece of laminated paper basically just said that I could catch, train, and battle pokemon. With the license also came a piece of paper that informed me that there was a very good chance that, while I could catch, train, battle, and blahblah there was a very good chance that I would die in the process. Fun. My mom hugged me, tears in her eyes, and sent me on my way, but not before whispering "Return, son." Part of me wanted to laugh after realizing the irony of what she said.

It was time to go get my very first pokemon, who was guaranteed to be weak and generally pretty useless. Professor gave me a choice of three. Among them were some retarded water-spitting turtle, a dinosaur lizard thing that breathed fire, and a…. alright I have no idea what the grass one was. It could control these vine like appendages out of a bulb on its back. If pokemon have ceased to exist by the time you're reading this (which I kind of doubt) I imagine you are so lost. Anyway I chose the fiery lizard thing, charmander, because of the usefulness of its power. I wouldn't have to be extremely proficient at lighting fires to keep warm, and even larger, more imposing beasts could be deterred by a solid firewall like defense. Good grief did I give the lil guy too much credit. I decided to name the small, orange monster Draco Ironstag. I figured he was aptly named, because soon he would live up to his tough moniker. Professor said blahblah, gave me some pokeballs, a pokedex to keep track of the pokemon I encountered, and I was off. Needless to say, right outside of the town was a fucking nightmare.

A mile or two down the road was where I saw him. By him I mean a young boy, probably around 12 or 13, charred and otherwise disfigured. I had to know if he was still alive and checked his neck for a pulse. There wasn't one, but there was a large piece of his neck that was apparently torn by extremely sharp teeth. I didn't notice it before, probably due to the fact that it looked as though the gash was flamed quickly afterward, searing the exposed flesh of the wound. On top of all this, the body was still pretty warm, indicating that whatever beast had done this could still be close by. I didn't have to wonder for too long though, because soon after creating a shallow grave of sorts for the boy I heard the most horrifying noise I had ever heard in the form of a low growl. Close. Too close. Slowly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around to see a snarling Arcanine, so close that its drool splattered upon my shoes and the scent of blood and imminent death filled my nostrils. The dog-like lion or tiger beast, whatever the fuck that thing is, stared at me for some time. On my pokemon license test manual, one of the pages was geared directly towards this kind of encounter. Doing what I remembered, I slowly backed up and avoided direct eye contact with the monster. I was far enough away to let down my guard slightly, but I was then alerted by the sound of quickening footsteps. It was running towards me. I quickened my pace, but I knew that there was no way in hell I could run faster than that thing. I quickly reached into my bag, while still in motion, and threw my pokeball to release my diminutive companion. I figured this would be our first and last battle.

"Draco, use flamethrower!" I commanded as I felt the movement of the Arcanine close to our tails.

With that, Draco craned his neck while still keeping up with my sprint and breathed a small trail of fire directly at the pursuing Arcanine's feet. There was a slight growl indicating that some minimal damage was possible, but ultimately it did not stop chasing us. In an act of complete desperation, I picked up Draco and split into the deep refuge of the forest. I guess we no longer held the Arcanine's interest because it opted not to chase us. Maybe it pitied us. Or maybe it had already made a meal of the other kids who decided not to stick to the main routes and was just keeping its sharp. Whatever the case, we were safe now. "Return, Draco" I uttered, out of breath, letting the little dude get some rest in his pokeball. I heard a faint whisper, and saw a girl who looked to be about my age hiding behind in a similar fashion to me.

"Psssst, Is that Arcanine gone?" I heard her say, desperation and breathlessness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he kept moving after he almost ate me and my charmander." I said, partially trying to have a jovial tone, but she knew that there was a pretty serious undertone in the statement. She was ecstatic that she was alive. I could tell.

"YES WE ARE SAFE! She exclaimed, running over to me. She followed up with a quick hug. "My name is Desireé, but my friends call me Dez."

"I'll call you Desireé then." I said rather jokingly. "People call me Grey."

Honestly the girl was beautiful. Her skin was a slight tan color, probably because of the summer sun, and her brown, somewhat wavy hair was tied back. She had that fun-loving but ultimately unattainable air about her. She wasn't very tall, probably around 5'3 or 5'4. Perhaps the most mysterious thing about her was her eye color. They were green, but the middle areas closest to the pupil were a rich brown. She was far from a mysterious person, however. Thinking back, I could name a bunch of times where I thought I could in love with her, but this isn't a love story. Hell, even if it was it would be a long time before that stuff picked up, with her anyway. At this point in time, I found Dez to be extremely annoying, too bubbly, lackadaisical, and childish. She expressed how she didn't want to travel alone, and decided to tag with me. She dubbed us "travel buddies". I was pretty against it, but honestly I figured it couldn't hurt to have someone to have my back if things got too hectic on the trail, so I accepted. Before too long, we made it to Pewter City. I caught some pretty decent pokemon: nidoran, mankey, and pidgey, and I was pretty confident that I could defeat the gym leader Brock. Dez opted to not catch very many pokemon. I think I remember that by this time she had a weedle. She named him "Horny". Dez decided that she didn't want to try for badges, at least not yet, and was just content with enjoying the adventure. What a weirdo. I couldn't think of any possible reason a sane person would risk their life and not want even the stupid badges to show for it. Anyway, cut to Pewter Gym time. I had finally made it to my first gym badge battle, and after kicking the shit out of the miscellaneous trainers and their sucky pokemon I was ready to face the leader.

"Brock, I presume."

"Why yes, and you are?"

"Grey. But we can cut the chatter for after I win my badge"

"Very well. Geodude go!"

"Draco, let's do this" I calmly said to the little guy who had taken a bit of a beating from the previous battles. He nodded.


End file.
